Clockwork Visit
by RookiesCookies
Summary: A visit from the masters' father along with other companions who joined him to Chaldea
1. Expected reaction

Antartica...? How? The last thing remembered was...

Incinerated.

I can remember it clearly. I was visting Rin's grave and an odd man in green suit approached me an told me that, "The future of humanity is set on stone." It's sinister and I can sense evil in him. He is not a human, but before I can dispatch in instinct I was... incinerated. Yes, that's how I was supposed to die. I looked around and I found out I'm in a plane.

"Why am i here again?" I mumbled loudly.

The passenger beside me stirred and opened her half-lidded eyes who speaks in a voice I am familiar with. "You brought us here remember?"

There is no mistaking who she is. That cloak, that resemblence, she is one of my friends back from where I came. She is Gray. But...

"Yeah, I..."

"Is something wrong?" Of course. The fact memories I never experienced flooded me. I never felt it yet I know it was real. Something must have happened between 2015 and 2016 to cause my memory to be jumbled mess.

The reason I gone to Antartica is because I received a call from my son. He said specifically to brought Gray, Flat, Svin, Reines, Luvia, Ayaka, and Caules. Familiar faces from my past long gone. Luvia can't go since she business to attend and Reines didn't care much for anything about Clocktower right now. It took me a lot of time and many excuses to get past Fuji-nee's suspicion for my sudden travel. Convincing five of El-Melloi's students and even more easier to the current lord(lady?) of Archibalds is easy when I told I am Ritsuka's father. Ritsuka said he has suprise for us. So he told me to go to Antartica, deep in Alpine Tundra where Chaldea Security Organization facility stood, Marisbilly's lovechild or so I thought.

"This facility."

Gray nodded. "I understand your concern, Everything about this facility seems strange from what Ritsuka explained. Even after years involved in Moonlit world."

"I hope what my son says is true." I muttered.

"About the servants?" Gray asked.

"Not just that, everything," If Ritsuka's claim is true, I have right to know about it. What this organization achieves are questionable borderline impossible. "The idea of using technology and magecraft to summon servants from Throne of Heroes are incomprehensible to me."

I added, "Even after years learning about magecraft, such idea seems impossible to achieve."

"I never doubted Ritsuka's claims, but your concern clearly not on the other claim—about alternate universes. The idea still eludes me." Gray expressed.

"Everything he says are true i can assure you that. Except the servants stuff," Being a victim of second magic shenenigans, i can assure her about Zelretch field of expertise.

We didn't talked more after my last statement. We stayed there silently contemplating every information that flooded in. From what I can gather, the source of my memory problem must be from that organization's doings.

I need answers. About that man, especially what he said, and everything about Ritsuka's true mission in Chaldea. I never thought Clocktower would sent him into an infiltration mission just to discover magi's research. Typical nosy Mages. But why that organization, though? What secrets did it contains to the point they have servant summoning machine or something.

Ritsuka never went into details about it.

Then there is Satsuki, who are just a newbie in Atlas. If only Sion is not present, I never allowed her to join at all. Ritsuka said Satsuki is in Chaldea too. Weird, last time I checked she still in Atlas.

I stopped thinking about it when the facility came into view.

"Did you really came from different universe?" Then Gray suddenly asked me this question.

"Yes, we are friends from where I came." And a trusty partner during the Grail Dismantlement mission, but I don't have to say that to her.

"Is he still alive?" It seems in every universe she's fond of El-Melloi.

"Yes."

"Thanks,"

"For what?"

"For telling me he is okay." knowing the fate of this world's El-Melloi, I can't deny her.

"C'mon, wake your boyfriend and Caules. Reines and Ayaka already up so I'll handle Flat."

"Y-Yes"

0=0=0

I remember my reaction when the first time I arrived with Tohsaka in London. I was young back then. The prospect of seeing other country still new to me and being doofus that I am, it's embarassing to admit, I know.

The reaction came from companions—even Reines reminds me of that memory. Mouth agape, staring in disbelief, and expressing excitement. Frankly, me too.

"Whoa," I said, proving my point before.

Expression like this lose its charms when you traveled the world too much. This facility somehow re-ignites it. Everything that've shown to us here is completely unexpected and broke our expectation

"It's so white!" Flat exclaimed, loudly for everyone in the landing bay to hear.

"That's the first thing come into your mind?" as always Svin is there to comment at him.

Before Flat could stray from us like he always does when he get excited, I'd say this:

"C'mon, let's head to the entrance."

But before I can say that, a voice I haven't heard for so long...

"Otou-san!"

Damm, I longed for my children's presence.

"Satsuki?"

"Otou-san, over here!" I saw her there waving her hand while putting that big dumb goofy smile. I love it when she does that. So I ran to what I assume as the entrace of this facility.

When she's in arm's reach, I immediately do what every parent would do to their children. I embraced her.

"It's good to see you again."

She smiled and returned the hug. "Me too, Ritsuka too, but he'll probably too dere to show it."

"That's typical for him."

We let go off each other. She then looked behind me. "Oooh! Who's your company here? No one told me about this!"

Gray steps in first. "I'm Gray, Ritsuka's mentor of some sort in Clocktower,"

"Caules Forvedge, fellow student."

"Sajyou Ayaka, Ritsuka's... friend I suppose."

"Oh! Oh! Ask me!" Flat asked while raising his hand repeatedly.

"You are...?" it's okay, 'Suki. He is not a threat, well, not for everyone here, at least.

"I'm Flat Escardos! A magus and El-Melloi's loyal student! You know, Mr. Big Ben Star"

"Not everyone know of El-Melloi, Flat. I am Svin Glascheit, by the way. Nice to meet you."

"O..Okay..." Satsuki said that while having a suprised expression that says, "God, I know this people."

"...And you are?"

Smirking, the person in question merely says, "Just Reines. You don't have to know much more." jeez, Reines.

"Oi, 'Suki, come here." a voice came from Satsuki's watch, showing Ritsuka's face with number 48 on it. "Coming!" Satsuki gestured us to follow her.

As we walks, I noticed many things in this facility. For starters, I sense many powerful presence from where I stood now—no, that's an understatement, it's everywhere. Even Dead apostle's lair didn't have a presence like this. I can't shake the feeling of being watched.

Second, while there are many human staffs in here, i saw a bunch of steam-themed robots and golems like those in Clocktower. The latter seems more common since I can tell the robots are made by someone recently arrived here—or maybe I am wrong.

Finally, 13 years ago, Marisbilly said Chaldea envisioned as co-operation between science and magecraft. Back where I came, that's a load of bullshit, but I noticed many of the human staffs doesn't even have magic circuits. I can see many advanced futuristic technology I've never seen in my entire life in here too. This place literally futuristic, a place where magic and science can work together to create a better future.

"Marisbilly not kidding about this facility," I said this aloud.

"Funny, Mage Ascotiation love to mock him for this." Reines who walks beside commented.

"It seems he got the last laugh,"

"Heh, not quite, he die-"

"Whoa! Master V is here!" Flat exclaimed while pointing at...

Master V... wait. That's impossible! He shouldn't be here. In front of me now stands Master V himself, Lord El-Melloi II with a giant in red mane—goddamit it's Iskandar.

"Shit!"

"Master?" Gray steps closer to her master, trying to calm him down before he collapsed from shock.

"Why do I have to encounter him in this world too?" El-Melloi recoiled while Gray holds him steady. "Gray? Svin, Caules, and Ayaka too,"

"How...?" Ayaka mumbled.

"Waver, are this the students you speak of?" Iskandar asked.

"Servant!?" Caules shrieked.

"Don't worry. Nobody's going to fight here." Reines glared at El-Melloi while she said this not realizing the man in front of him is a servant. The lord himself sighed in defeat. It seems in every universe he can't stand against Reines eventually.

I can still feel El-Melloi as a human, but I can sense his servant signature.

While amidst this encounter I saw Satsuki fetching Ritsuka... who has a white furball on his head.

"Long time no see, Otou-san. We have a lot to catch up."

"But first, let me welcome you to our humble abode."

What comes behind him is something I dreaded.

0=0=0


	2. The Call

**A/N Thanks for the review guys! I never thought someone will notice this fic actually. Thanks again for those who follow the story and favorite it. Anyway, here the second chapter.**

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

The Call

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Sunday, 24th December 2017

Satsuki Fujimaru, an alchemist—or so they say. Atlas has been know for their aptitude in alchemy yet their understanding of alchemy are somewhat different than what alchemy mostly to normal humans or maybe they're just too advanced.

Only those who are gifted with high intelligence and sharp wit can withstood this organization, except her. Most Atlas members are calculating and perceptive and yet... she is a adorable, bubbly, and kind of ditz.

The infamous labirynth in Atlas temple are merely a child's play for her. The skill itself helped Chaldea during traversing Atlas temple in Sixth Singularity. Nobody knows what goes inside her head and nobody knows how she sees the world.

To add more of her credibility, her Master affinity reached 100%. Only those who participated Fuyuki Grail War can reached this. Remembering her true nature—being a Tohsaka by blood means so much to her talent.

This is of course, noticed by Zepia Eltnam Atlasia and subsequently, Satsuki's senior, Sion Eltnam Sokaris, who immediately sent her to Chaldea to aid the organization and also to fulfill one of the seven contracts currently owned by Chaldea. Her affinity and her noteworthy talent made her a good agent to assist Chaldea.

Thus, she is the 24th Master.

Then in one fateful meeting, she discovers a spy in Chaldea. That happens to be her brother, the 48th Master, an Ascociation's Magi, Ritsuka Fujimaru.

Then Grand Order happened.

The rest is history...

On 24th December 2017, precisely around 1 AM, after resolving sub singularities that have been coined as Epic of Remnant two days ago, she finally ready to re-establish contact to her organization again.

Inside her Master's quarter, dressed in piyama, she dials her senior's number. After first try, Sion pick it up.

"Long time no see, Sokaris-senpai."

_"E-Emiya? You've been missing for 2 years! Where have you been?"_ Emiya, a name she deliberately used to attract attention. Only those in Moonlit world understood the name's significance. And no, Sion merely suprised at her junior's sudden re-appeareance

"You don't have to use that name. You know what's my real name, right." Indeed, figuring her true is not difficult for her senior.

_"Okay, Fujimaru_._ I need explanation, quick!"_

"Why the hurry? Is something happened?" Satsuki said. Still clueless for Sion's distress.

_"Something happened?! You have no idea. Two years since we sent you to assist Chaldea everything is going haywire in Moonlit world."_ Sion's tone indicate she is desperate. Either way this is still fly over Satsuki's head.

_"Everyone's onto Chaldea for some reason. Now tell me. What. Happened?"_

"Okay okay, jeez,"

"2 years ago, you sent me to Chaldea becuase my affinity, remember?" she began her recounting.

_"Of course I remember_._" _Sion affirmed, but her tone still distressed.

"Yeah, and—oh, by the way, TRISMEGISTUS doing just fine."

_"Don't change the subject, you have some still have some explaining to do, "_ Sion sternly reprimanded.

"Okay, okay, jeez, you see, Chaldea got attacked and..." Satsuki trailed off, then continues, "wehavetosavehumanitybecausesomeonesabotagedthefacilityandmybrotherandIistheonlyMasteravailable...so, yeah."

Despite how quick Satsuki explanation is, Sion still easily catch up with every word. _"So you're saying Chaldea actually did their job? I'm impressed. I thought they just simply another Ascociation lackeys posing as UN-sanctioned organization."_

"Right, anyway, we defeated Goetia and destroys his remaining goons so-"

_"No aliens? That can be right."_

"Senpai, I trust you to be the reasonable one, but aliens? Pfft," their routine supposed to be reversed.

_"This is no laughing matter! Something is coming and it points straight to Antartica!"_ if Satsuki can see Sion's face now, she's probably pouting.

"No offense, senpai, but are you okay?"

_"No I'm not! Something is happening right now and nobody listens to me. Everyone in Atlas is too obsessed of searching everything in this world and they treat me like a joke despite my rank. And now you too?!"_

"Well, if it makes you feel any better we fought lovecraftian horror—so that should filled your criteria of aliens, right?"

_"Ugh, that's a myth. Made from imagination of a man."_

"How can I believe in aliens if almost everything about myths and legends including from modern literatures are simply straight up real or made up." Satsuki exclaimed.

_"Are you talking from experience here?"_

"Yes, me and my brother had been contracted to many or hundreds of servants that came from many things. Myths, legends, historical figures, literature, straight up joke, and even something that came up from manga! So yes, I'm talking from experience here." Satsuki stated.

_"I... don't know what to say. Sorry for lashing out before."_

"It's okay. Maybe you're just stressed with everything that happened in Moonlit world. Get loose sometimes, y'know."

_"My point still stands, Fujimaru, and I'm not giving up."_

"Maybe you should come here,"

_"No, I think I got better places to go. Besides, I don't want to disturb. I've already warned you about this threat, don't be sorry when you found out it's true. Your organization is the only hope to deal with this threat."_

"Senpai..."

_"Thank you for calling me, Fujimaru. If your father happen to visit, tell him this conversation."_

"I... keep that in mind. Senpai-" Sion cuts off before Satsuki can finish.

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Ritsuka Fujimaru, a mage... and also the leader of matchmaker trio consisted of the legendary pirate Blackbeard and the landlord deity of Himeji castle Osakabe-Hime. As a mage partly self-taught in Tohsaka family's tradition courtesy of his late mother, he pose as a gentleman with refined taste and barricades himself with a cold wall that gives the impression he is untouchable.

As expected, that's a facadé.

Following similar catasthrope that falls upon her mother, the wall constantly being breached by anything that makes him out of character, such as cute kouhai or his weird obsession of two resident androgynous servant.

Despite that silly traits, don't be suprised when he shows his ruthless and selfish trait. After all, he is a magi. That doesn't mean he is traditional magi by all standards, sure, he upholds some of it, but being under tutelage of the famous (late?) Lord El-Melloi has it own perks. Ahem, smartphone does have it uses.

Still, he is accomplished mage by his own rights. Being a prodigy in magecraft also has it's benefits. So it's natural for him to be noticed, especially having two families backing you up—El-Melloi (even though Reines likes him because he keep doing favors for her) and Animusphere (secretly). No thanks to his father's, but he didn't know it at that time.

When the word spread out that Chaldea recruiting Masters for their operation, he is immediately sent to observe it or to put it bluntly, spy it, since the Ascociation grew suspicious of Chaldea. Posing as a civilian and using his true name instead of Ritsuka Tohsaka, he passed with flying colors.

Then the Master simulation happened. He woke up and met his soon to be girlfriend and he is discovered in day one by his own sister, no less. So much for being prodigy.

... and Grand Order happens.

The rest is history.

While her sister having a 'pleasant' conversation with her senior, Ritsuka is also ready to establish contact with his peers in Clocktower. Of course, it's not easy as it sounds.

"Come on, come on..."

Calling someone in the dead of the night isn't easy if the recipient lives in London. They must be Asleep right now.

After seven glass of milk, he gave up. Then suddenly his phone rings.

"Finally!" Ritsuka exclaimed while raising his hand triumphantly.

_"Ritsuka? Is this really you?"_

He's too tired to answer such trivial question, but he knows it's better to answer it anyway.

"Yes—wait," his senses kicks in then he realize something. "Where is Gray-san? This is her number, right?"

Why Mr. Le Chien is on the phone?

"Why are you on the phone? Is this some kind of new way to stalk your crush?"

_"What? Why are you assuming that?!" _

_"How do I explain this while still half-asleep. This is 4 in the morning, you know."_

Ritsuka sighs. "Take your time,"

_"Right (Svin who is that?)—it's Ritsuka."_ Ritsuka can hear Gray's sleepy voice on the phone.

_"(Video call it now) Okay."_

The screen then shows a simple looking bedroom with Svin and Gray staring at the screen, in bed, together. Wow, two years have passed. So... the restraining order have been lifted? definitely. Judging from the oversized t-shirt Gray wearing, they've just...

"Oh, sorry for interrupting," it's the first sentence came from Ritsuka's mouth. "Congratulations." he said while being obviously jealous for their development. Mash still aren't ready to be more intimate with him.

Both nodded._"Where have you been?"_ Gray asked.

"How do I explain this without sounding ridiculous?" indeed, everything about what he experienced sound ridiculous.

_"Try us."_

Ritsuka took a deep breath. "Let me start from two years ago..."

He began with recounting everything from the first order. His first meeting with the demi-servant, being discovered by his sister, meeting Dr. Roman, and the singularity F that ended with Olga-Marie's dead and Lev Flauros' betrayal.

Then he continues his recounting with every event of "Observer of Timeless Temple", as Da-Vinci calls it. Leaving out certain details such as Zhuge Liang's host identity. Then he starts with recounting the "Epic of Remnant", as Da-Vinci calls it again. He ends his recount with his reveal of his true allegience two days ago to every inhabitants Chaldea.

"... and that's where we get to this point now."

Gray and Svin looked at each other, bewildered with Ritsuka's recounting._"This is... a lot to take in,"_

"Told you so,"

_"Servant summoning system, parallel universes, demon-pillars, singularities... I... don't think that's what the lords want to hear."_ Gray muttered. Clearly confused with many complicated terms her (late?) Master used to tell her.

_"I wish I could go there and see it for myself."_ Svin casually comments.

"You do?"

_"We wished we could,"_ Svin replied. _"With everything you said, I doubt the Mage Ascociation didn't notice __this."_ he added.

"They're planning to do something to Chaldea, didn't they?" typical nosy magi as (late?) El-Melloi used to tell Ritsuka when he is still alive.

_"Ritsuka, while you're gone, everthing in Moonlit world goes crazy.__Everyone except normal humans felt a strange__ disturbance." Svin explained._

_"Memories being jumbled,"_ it's Gray's turn now to explain._"Creatures attacking Clocktower and actual demons spotted around the globe."_

_"The Church and Magi had to work together to fend off this threat to the point Aoko Aozaki and Wizard Marshall stepped in."_ she finished.

_"And you know where the source is?"_ Svin added.

"...Antartica." no need to guess about it, he knows where it is. In fact, he suspects this would eventually happens remembering the scale of Grand Order's operation

_"The Wizard Marshall is the only one who kept telling the Lords to keep their noses from Chaldea."_ Gray informed. _"Although, this might not long last,"_

"Is there any way to deal with them?"

_"So you do realize they can't be stopped,"_ Svin replied.

"I know, I just need time. At least after New Year's Eve."

Both Gray and Svin turned away._"Ritsuka, you're too late to ask us."_

"What?!"

_"They've scheduled to go there—the Ascociation Magi's, around the New Year's Eve."_

"No..."

_"Lady Reines can't do anything about it,"_ if the sadist can't do anything, his only hope is drill-princess.

_"Even Lady Luvia too."_ goddamit!

_"We wish we could help, but Clocktower been watching us ever since."_

Ritsuka scratches his head. "I think of something, I promise."

_"What do you mean?"_ both said in unison.

"I have a plan, but you need to play along. My father... will help."

_"I thought you said your father is normal human."_ Svin clarified

"I lied. He's an expert in Moonlit world. He's a spellcaster and has been a victim of second magic."

_"What's your plan?"_ Gray's tone clearly hesitant.

"Let me think of it first how to do this."

"I'll contact as soon as possible." Ritsuka ends the call then starts dialing another number. He hopes it's still the same.

_"Fujimaru residence,"_ his father's voice is welcoming as always, even though he regrets many terrible things he had done to him.

"Father, I need your help."

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0


End file.
